


Last time...again

by HiddenTrekker



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTrekker/pseuds/HiddenTrekker
Summary: Everytime was the last time, or so they told themselves.





	Last time...again

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a random idea in my head and quickly typed, there may be some mistakes with spelling. Please forgive me

"That was the last time"

"I know" came the reply from the dark

"We have to mean it this time, that was the last time"

"I know"

"I mean it"

"I know" 

The constant 'I know' from her bed mate was frustrating, almost cocky and smug, like he knew that this wasn't really going to be the last time. Who could blame him, after all there had been several 'Last times' and  'One offs', a couple of 'drank a glass to much at dinners or a party' and one 'got caught up in the moment and almost caught by the EMH'

"It really has to be"

Her bed mate rolled on to his side, laying a hand over her stomach. She shivered with desire at the touch of his skin on hers.

"Kathryn, I have always said that this is on your terms. You know how I feel about you, and that isn't going to change if this never happens again. I'm not going to lie to you and say that I don't want this to happen again, I would like it to happen every night of our lives... but you feel differently" 

Kathryn sighed, "Its not that Chakotay, its her!" 

Chakotay recoiled, they had never spoken about his relationship with Seven, it was all for show on his part, and Seven was using him as an experiment in to the romatic side of her humanity. So the arrangement suited them both, not that Kathryn or anyone else on Voyager knew that, they all believed that the relationship between Chakotay and Seven was real. 

"She isn't you Kathryn, if you told me that this... us... was something you wanted in the open then we would have it. I have loved and waited for you for 7 years. That isn't about to change any time soon"

She rolled to face him, resting a hand on her head while the other ran lazy circles over his chest. "Why do you say that, I thought you and Seven had genuine feelings for each other?" 

"No"

Kathryn was suprised by his blatant admission, she had always believed that the relationship between her First Officer and the ex-drone, however suddenly they had come in to existance, was genuine and felt on both sides. That was the impression she got anyway.

Chakotay slid closer to Kathryn, wrapping an arm over her waist and pulling them closer together, they were only a hairs width apart, breath mingling together. "There has only every been one woman for me... and for some reason there is yet to be a real 'last time' between us"

Kathryn was a little suprised by his statement, not that she hadn't known that he felt that way for her, he told her often enough when they were in bed together, it was suprise at her reaction to his words this time. Usually she felt a knot in her stomach tighten at the thought of losing who she was as a person, a Captain, the woman who was going to get her crew home. She truly believed that if she allowed herself to have a proper relationship with Chakotay, no one else had ever really entered the equation for her since he first beamed on to her Bridge and she had stood between him and Tom Paris, she would lose her determination and drive to reach Earth, she would start to build a life here in the Delta Quadrant and the next time they ran in to trouble she would actually consider settling on the next M Class planet.

Instead of saying this to Chakotay she simply kissed him, it had meant to be a sweet tender soft kiss, but as soon as her lips met his, her love and desire for him took over her and she poured all her love for him in to that kiss. Trying to tell him everything she couldn't voice. 

He met her, desire for desire, passion for passion. He had always given everything he could to Kathryn, both personally and as the Command team of Voyager. He rolled on top of her, and deepened thier kiss, tounges fighting for dominance between them. Kathryn's hands slid down his bare back and found thier place on his buttock, her finger nails digging gently in to his skin, he knew they would leave marks, she was marking him as hers. He growled at the thought and bit her lower lip, tasting the iron of her blood, she growled at him in reply. 

He released her lip and moved from her mouth to her breasts, kissing one and then the other, feeling her nipples harden against him as her arousal for him grew. Chakotay returned to her left breast and sucked at the hardened nipple, lightly nipping and sucking making Kathryn squirm under him, pushing her hot wet centre against himm, trying to find some kind of relief for the pressure building within her. Chakotay smiled against her skin and then turned his attention to her right breast and repeating his tortorous pleasure again. Kathryn's fingernails now dug in to his shoulders as she tried to push him further down her body, where she needed his attention.

"So impatient Captain" he teased

"If you don't... move... touch me... anything Commander, I will put you on report" she husked back

He laughed, sending vibrations through her and making the pressure build "I would love to see that Captain. Would it be falure to please your commanding officer or something of a more detailed report" He teased back, she huffed in response, loving the banter between them but wanting him to touch her morre

"Not wanting to make Tuvok read that report..." He replied and moved down her body, settling himself at the apex of her thighs.

He blew a light puff of air over her sex, she shivered in response. "Oh Kathryn, you are so ready" He ran a finger over her slick folds, feeling her muscles quiver at his touch, he could smell her arousal, and knew that she was close, but he wanted to draw this out a little longer. Using the tip of his tounge he tasted her, and ran it round the bundle of nerves, making her whole body arch and sending a low groan escaping from her lips.

Kathryn sank back against the bed, he was trying to make her mad with desire... and truthfully it was working, every nerve in her body was awake and hyper aware of every moment Chakotay was making with his tounge over her fold, when he entered her with his fingers she almost lost all control. He started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her opening, making her moan at the sensation, his speed over her clit was building and his fingers were matching his pace, and before too long Kathryn was lost to the sensations taking over her body as she climaxed around him. Slowly she became aware of her surroundngs again as the waves of climax started to subside. Chakotay slide back up her body and grinned woflishly at her. 

"Guess I won't be put on report for not satifying my Captain after all." He teased

"What gives you the impression that we are finished here Commander?" She teased back, gently pushing him to his back and straddling his hips, his hard cock nudging her entrance, sending shivers through her again, already the need she had for him was building again.

"Yes Ma'am" He grinned, and grasped her hips and guiding on to his waiting cock. 

They both moaned as he entered her, feeling her muscles stretch to accomodate him. Kathryn arched slightly allowing him to fill her to the hilt and relishing in the feeling of him. She began to move, slowly at first, letting her body adjust to him, and teasing him back for his slow pace earlier. Building her speed she felt his fingers grip harder in to her hips, he was marking her same as she had him, she bruised like a peach and the marks would stay there for weeks she knew, unless she treated them herself, reminders of thier time together, for the last time. 

Her speed started to build as the need and ache within her became uncontrollable, he met her thrust for thrust as his primal need for her took over, he felt his balls tighten and before he knew it he exploded his climax, spilling his seed within her and growlling her name. Kathryn was a split second behind him screaming for him as she climaxed again. She fell forward and laid on his chest, thier breathing heavy and hot against thier sweat slicked skin. 

"No report.... necessary" Kathryn breathed smiling against his chest.

He chuckled, the rumble deep in his chest, "Thank the spirits, I would of felt bad for Tuvok reading that" 

Kathryn looked up and met his eye. "There is never going to be a last time with us is there?" She asked

"Spirits I hope not"


End file.
